Thoughts
Updates The wikia is in need of a cleanup. there are a lot of ideas within it that could be revised. It would be better to clean up existing ideas rather than to add new things. Have fun. Thoughts *after that battle, many warriors dropped their armaments and armor, ready to now live in the land of peace they had created *an friendly hero that's doing their own thing through the game but then dies, leaving a gravestone in a nice location suddenly. *the last days of the faction quest. *Identity is more important than balance. Balance leads to homogenisation. *Allow the players to feel like they're breaking the game and are smarter than the designers. *regeneration happens, some beings are damaged and can only partially regenerate. *DLC like oblivion/Dragonage:Origins which expands the existing game. do things like the Mace of doom. *At the end of the game there is little conclusion and your angry and emotional, you can seek a better conclusion although the game doesn't hand-hold you to achieve this (red dead) *You choose a race and a class, but depending on your race, your class will change. *Jin had some officers like Jia Chong and Wen Yang who survived untill Telara unified under Naya. *he breaks entirely, believing now that the winner takes it all and that causes him to twist into a funhouse mirror of his former self. *you fight the enemy in his weakened form first, defeating him, but then later, you face him without him being weakened. *stable, safe. All the work I did was archival and reversible. If another conservator decides to dismantle my work - it should be easy for them. *His father is a seasoned general with the finest troops in the land, seasoned veterans. He makes his son a general, wishing for him to train new troops, which he does. His father then dies during a battle. *everything the light touches is our kingdom. everything the light touches? what about that shadowy place? that is beyond our kingdom. you must never go there. *a hero, that's what you once were. you stood boldly against the shadow...and purchased another dawn for the world...with your life. But the evil you fought is not so easily banished. The victory you claimed, not so easily held. *his voice phased in and out from his human and lich voice, when in the human voice, he seemed to talk about himself in the third person, as if he was aware the lich was no longer himself, but he supported the actions behind the lich. *His source of power slowly dwindled, until it had abandoned him entirely. *and soon these holdings would spread across the world, becoming known as the Black Empire. *living buildings constructed with lum energies were some of the distinguishing features of this domain. *Before you walked this land, I ruled. *the faction splintered off to avoid being destroyed during the conflict to resume their work. *the warriors absorbed the power of the beings they defeated, becoming far more powerful. they also sacrificed themselves to allow their allies to use their energies as fuel. *asked to look around town one final time by NPC before setting out forever. *the mine had tiny amounts of ore remaining, you rescue the blacksmith and setup a temporary blacksmith, the blacksmith uses the small amounts of ore to coat weapons you scavenged. *a faction that is on the verge of being eradicated during the start of the game, you are living during the conclusion of that war. *you approach the npc from a low mound from behind, and he is looking far into the distance with his back turned to you. *a demotivated warrior sitting against a tree. *a massive tower you see in the distance for most of the game. *can slice in midair, and attack nothing. *npc character is now permanently using a weapon he took from an enemy character he killed. *The faction is actually split into around 6 smaller groups which can be unfriendly with eachother if they don't get what they individually require, and they can relocate, disband and take over. *The really dangerous npcs have been there and done that, so permanently killing them makes them drop a lot of great stuff. *pathways to later areas are blocked by powerful enemies, which you may or may not be able to sneak past. *The game is split up into chapters, nothing respawns during a chapter, but new things spawn at the beginning of a new chapter, and stories update, and people move locations. *a faction that don't care about the current conflict and are entirely neutral. *The guards are just wearing the uniforms of the old faction they inherited control from. *a buff that lasts hundreds of years. *a sealed area full of difficult npcs that is only accessed with expensive explosive powder purchased from a random npc. *on the last day, the Precursors were destroyed and Nau ruled Mar. Many precursors managed to escape to the Shards, devolving into the Pariah. There they found several nameless fallen heroes Naya had banished to the shards and who had perished over the course of history. *The Pariah succeeded in achieving artificial immortality in the form of a half-life in the moments before the end. Nau had immortality granted by lums. *I wish I knew him at the time he was making these things. Once he finished them, he abandoned them. *during the boss fight you actually get weaker, as you sacrifice your power permanently to defeat him. *lonliness... ideas, emotions and perspectives, and no way to express them except in a world that isn't meant to ever be visited. I felt like he was personally inviting me into his world. *It looks abandoned; but maybe it is actually complete the way it is. *it looked like he was trying to justify the idea of disconnecting yourself from constant need to exist. *speak something that is true: I can't keep making these. *His spire felt like it was trying to distance itself from the world. *The tools available to the creator shape what creations they eventually make. *You don't ever get to know what you're missing; or if you're even missing out at all. *He kept making iterations of the same prison, over and over and over again, he called these his "Shards"..builds of Mar he compiled from the source. *he didn't have a voice telling him to stop. *this is likely what he originally intended, but that isn't what actually happened. Here is what actually happened. *an area that is destroyed forever after picking up the stone. when you leave an area, you permanently close it. *Naya couldn't attack the ground, because he knew what lay beneath it. Instead he sent his warriors to die. *the area is confined, but because it's confined, you can imagine the greater off-screen area. Can invoke imagination, can also cause disappointment. *sudden events happening as if from nowhere, like a gate opening outside a major city, but it's Naya's army. *quest where a group of fragile warriors are determined to help you out, they're more of a burden than useful, but you'll feel good if they all survive. *the ring stores any energy which can be released at any time. *iron gauntlet, naya's gauntlet that allows him to wield his sword, as well as move large objects, he loses this later into the game. *At the end of the game, the final villain drops an orb which reveals the location of other orbs, some of which are accessible in the game, and some of which are not. *swords create a white swinging pattern. *enemies with shields deflect attacks like Zelda. *animation is a very important aspect of the game > graphics. *Character which seems stagnant, but is doing so much more off-camera. *Naya's warriors before Naya and weren't as powerful as they are now. *A key to an area/door that no longer exists. *It is thought that the one who would destroy everything, consuming all lums in the pursuit to become a god, never becomes what they seek, and is the one eventually forced to sacrifice their own power to bring life back into existence. *area unlocked below a boss area to a brand new area. *when an area first opens, an npc dies. *at one point in the game, you need to finance a business venture to build a bridge, which unlocks a new area and increases the wealth of the region, if you don't finance it, it never happens. *at one point in the game, you will need to make choices that either make the people happy or make you large amounts of lums, although the consequences of your actions can be somewhat mitigated with alternatives or replacements these actions cannot be entirely undone, you ultimately need to reach the quotas to stop destruction of all life. *a near-death npc that can only be saved only if you notice him the first time around. *No questions remain unanswered. No doubts linger. You ARE the greatest champion. You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught... your unbridled fury... *you approach a site where a battle was fought between a hero and a dragon, and the dragon lies dead, you can loot the dragon. *an npc second to a main npc, thought to be pointless or just a dumb pet but has the innate ability to sense loyalty and therefore lies. *I was once like you. you have come to this place seeking judgement, you will venture deep into forgotten lands. you will see wonders beyond imagining, and, the land itself will rise up against you. *The sorting hat wasn't reading just Harry, but the piece of voldemort that was inside harry, the attributes mentioned by the hat can't truly be attributed towards harry at all, and are never demonstrated by him. *to the well-organized mind, death is just the next great journey. to accept death is to master death. *in a small forest at the beginning of the game you eliminate a rogue group of warriors on a small island, but you can also join them as a faction although this option is never communicated at the time *eastern section of town is accessible, western section of town is not until much, much later. *"you can't use these, but feel free to look around" *"grants resistance to the weariness of time" *the items in the game are just remnants of the world before, the locations where certain items were created doesn't appear in the games. *general of the right. *Naya purged several towns, slayed several generals and eliminated a lot of life to stop them. *another new dungeon underneath the final boss of an older dungeon. *vetiver, fir balsam coniferan timbersilk. *floating hooded cloak, a precursor shade, with small round shield and sword. *in the beginning, there was unorganised beings of death and destruction, far more powerful, such as nito, and his power was separated and somewhat organised. *a very powerful character that caused much harm in the world, now a recluse and easy to kill, but caused so much harm. *old focus stones usually contain more lums than new ones, call to the history being better than the present. *orbs usually open shortcuts through areas, often unlocking new opportunities. they often don't fit a specific door, and there are more doors than orbs. orbs can lead to paths which have additional doors, npcs, armor, weapons quests etc. *although you can buy the item now, it's astronomical in price and not worth it at all, if you wait, you can get it for cheaper. *a dead warrior now has his armor partially buried in the position he died in. *teleportation has like a sparking sound. like a firework fuse, louder when the light is larger, quieter when the light is smaller. *choices are all linked, and a positive choice for the area might strengthen a bad faction, or annihilate a faction you were friendly with, changing the visuals of the area. a bad event might cause positive changes too. *optional guild that isn't required for game progression, incredibly difficult quests, makes game far more difficult, good results if you help out. *"if that frightens you, you may give up right now as i have" *an item that needs to be used to enter an area, if you enter without it you will slowly die helplessly. *heavy curved swords *not wanting the world to end, Naya eventually sacrificed his own souls, using it as fuel to rekindle the flame and extend the age of fire, but in doing so became weak and only prolonging the inevitable. *the normal ember gets weaker as the game progresses, becoming a dull ember. *you collect items called embers, and give them to the blacksmiths, which allow you to make new weapons. *in its final death throes long before the player was even born, received its just end with the death of whatever remained of Tsaru. His desperate action of linking the bonfires, which had only succeeded in prolonging the suffering in the world, would lie dead with him. Now, under new leadership, the world can finally move forward into the Age of Mortals and perhaps recover some of what it had lost. *the elevator has points A and points B, but also C, in the middle if you are smart enough to find it. *you go back to the first room from the beginning of the game, and it's now much more difficult. *the exit to an area now becomes it's entrance upon return. *seemingly meaningless events that you trigger, if you go other ways you can bypass these events, therefore meaning the later events never affect you, since the initial one wasn't activated. *scenic views from high cliffs showing most of the world. *your first character dies at the "end of the game" relighting the ember, your second character for the latter part simply exists in the world created by his sacrifice. *a door that is usually always opened at the end of the starting area remains locked if certain conditions are met, opening up another entirely different path instead. *areas are sometimes better if you get there much earlier than intended. as more time goes on, areas get less interesting or more destroyed. *bosses have static death positions, meaning they will be there and remain dead for the rest of the game. *a tree that has grown on the inside of a door frame, opening the old metal door. *painters sword. *a location you were once inside, now viewing far away from the outside much later. *choice to reinstate a boss. *iron boots only equipped to prevent fall damage. *the creator separated his lums to some lesser beings by choice. *story is delivered through items, the environments and some small dialogue with npcs. *you find an item in a chest which identifies a assumed hostile character as a good character only after his death. *a location you enter before and after it has been destroyed. *a character on an entirely separate yet similar challenging journey you hear some small amounts of information about as the story progresses, and then it's outcome towards the end of the game. *a single item that can only be expended for one of several purposes. *an item you must use in order to gain more of the same item. *the last boss is the easiest boss in the game, and is intended to make you reconsider if what you're doing is really just. *some bosses drops a component not found anywhere else in the game. *the heart of the world was separated into lums, without the heart the world began to wither, the heart was reconstituted by recollecting lums. * game gives you an item it expects you to use immediately, if you save it for later, it's much more valuable. * An enemy general of the defeated boss isn't hostile towards you, however, wants to be left to continue a subset of your enemies former work. * An enemy that when destroyed changes the entire lighting of the area it is in. * sacrificing a lum let's out an incredibly bright light. *your characters appearance changes based on the lums they consume, from withered pariah to precursor. *Giant curved sword forged using unique methods in a Far Land. This unparalleled weapon cuts *Far Armor *all areas link up to each other in winding and unexpected ways, you might follow an unknown path in an unknown area which reconnects to an area you are already very much familiar with and gain that relief of familiarity straight after feeling you're out of your depth. *there are very few npcs or characters that you encounter, characters that don't seem important can be more significant than you initially expect. saving characters can lead to the deaths of other characters, characters can have much greater roles in the future if left undisturbed. *large ramps down a ravine/cliffside to the basin between the mountains. *a door that seems static and unopenable for most of the game as part of an area with some npcs, you resign yourself to the fact the door is static and you'll never get beyond it, but then it opens much later. *weapons that drop that can never really be wieldable, despite being able to be equipped. *lum management is actually important, they are finite, they don't have limited uses, and sacrifices may need to be made to get what you require. *the blind knight *finding abandoned blacksmith with a l of interesting information for your own. *characters don't have dialogue like other games, the talk option gives 1-5 choices all which have different positive or negative effects, one of these will just be a canned quote playback. *the home of the first hero containing information concerning Naya and his intentions, ways to prevent his ascent, talking about meeting him atop the spire, although it is known he died during this. *a powerful finite item you receive from rare locations and difficult tasks, but is easily expended, can be spent poorly on bad decisions. *weapon effectiveness is dependent on what the enemy looks like/is using, a shield makes blunt weapons better as it overpowers the shield, a slicing weapon like an axe is ineffective against a shield. *although you aren't meant to kill the first enemy in the game as it's far too strong, killing it will grant you loot.